


【蛙鸟】乌拉尔的花揪树

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 我们二人到如今，还徘徊在树旁
Kudos: 2





	【蛙鸟】乌拉尔的花揪树

**Author's Note:**

> 蛙鸟，关于爱情！爱情！
> 
> 如果不喜欢一定别看，容易被隔应到。
> 
> 没有时间参考，因为实际上他俩在莫斯科是前后脚一个走一个来。
> 
> 救命！我真的不想改的地得了，我的输入法好烦。

-

1.

如果可以，靳中明很想回到1955年的莫斯科，在落满雪的站台上冲林光挥挥手，彼时天际的光已经冲破了黑夜，黎明的春即将来到这片土地，吹绿冻土，吹开冰河。

汽笛声在嘈杂的火车站里此起彼伏，人群熙熙攘攘提着行李来去，靳中明看着玻璃那边的林光扯出一个笑来，他看到林光的眼镜起了雾气，看见他取下来擦了擦，这一连串动作宛如漫长的电影，一帧一帧地慢放。靳中明的一生，很少见过离别，钱钟书写的“生离”和“死别”他从来没有感同身受过。哪怕从交大毕业那天，师长拍他的肩膀，合影在一张黑白照片里他也没有难过。

但是莫斯科的寒风吹得他遍体生寒，嘴唇里什么也没有吐出来，拗口的俄文单词在喉咙里打转又吞下，林光的眉目又一次蒙上了雾气，终于怎么看也看不清。

靳中明的手在手套里踌躇了，手臂却不自主地抬起来，冲林光潇洒地挥了两下，磊落的好像曾经的那个吻没有发生一样。

他记得，于是他说“再见。”

2.

“Вечер тихой песнею над рекой плывёт.

Дальними зарницами светится завод.

Где-то поезд катится точками огня,

Где-то под рябинушкой парни ждут меня.”

“歌声轻轻荡漾在黄昏水面上。

暮色中的工厂，在远处闪着光

列车飞快奔驰，车窗的灯火辉煌

两个青年等我在山楂树旁。”

3.

靳中明的二胡拉的很好，中苏留学生联谊会的时候却没有上台，事后林光问他为什么，他说不想。

本身或许只有一年的缘分，何必交下深厚的情谊？不过是来了又去的人群，何必驻足良久？回了祖国大地都是分散到五湖四海去，人的一生该见得都都见过了，他不喜欢交朋友。

林光是学生会主席，他看靳中明，靳中明自然也看他，伏特加的味道刺激的这个南方人的神经，林光拿过他的酒杯笑道:“不会喝就别喝。”

玻璃的杯子碰撞在一起，映出林光的脸，他喝酒不上头，脸色如常地端了杯果汁塞靳中明手里，如果不是林光的手在发抖，靳中明还会以为他千杯不倒，到头来不过是半斤八两。

他俩互相搀扶着走出去，靳中明有些烦躁地摸了摸自己的头发，如果没有这该死的联谊迎新，没有林光这个缠着他不放的主席，他现在应该在宿舍里背书。

结果没走几步，林光突然腰杆挺直，脚步稳健起来，手也不抖了，看他的视线也直了。

“你装醉？”靳中明一下子就明白了，懊恼地质问他，林光却跟他说:“有些不得不喝的酒，一杯就会醉。”

“那你拉上我做什么？”靳中明气冲头顶，声音都严厉了一些，他本来就比林光大两岁，按理来说气势不输林光，结果在莫斯科面对着笑嘻嘻的林光，他好像一拳打在棉花上，什么力气都使不出来，只能独自生闷气。

“你别生气啊。”林光见他是真的生气，急急忙忙地说:“我马上要走了，听人家说你是有经验的人，我当年去了哈尔滨也无非是做个党支部书记，真的实际操作我还是要跟你学习，想在走之前能实践实践。”

随后轻轻地问:“行吗？”

本来靳中明拒绝的话到了嘴边却被这句轻飘飘的话堵了回去。

对面人诚挚的眉眼在快要三十的年龄里看得靳中明满眼恍惚，仿佛青春重回，交大的三角梅飘落在他的眼前。

后来有人问他，除了从政还有什么爱好，他看着记者的眼睛仿佛看到1955年的莫斯科的夜晚，他说:“没有”说的极不真诚。官场几十年的打磨给他带上了一副面具，对某些信仰的打击使他在国际上声名狼藉。恰逢傅春生来家里“请教”，他看着眼前尚且壮年，满眼意气风发的男人语重心长地劝告，那是埋在他心中的谶语，是不存在的乌托邦，是困住他的巴别塔。

“不要害怕说再见，做的事情别后悔。”

你问他为什么要这么说？

那是因为看透了他的心的林光曾经在篝火摇晃中盯着他的眼睛一字一顿地说:

“你不是不喜欢热闹，你是害怕道别。”

所以你选择了永恒的寂寞。

4.

1989年的春天，靳中明走马上任，在若有若无的控制下，他封锁了所有的消息做出了举世震惊的行动，流言蜚语接踵而至，林光的问话如紧箍咒一般盘旋在他的脑海

“你为什么，总是喜欢站在别人的对立面呢？”

这样，你就永远不会面临离别了吗？

因为你是孤家寡人，所以你什么都不在乎了吗？

靳中明于数次从梦里惊醒，初夏的薄被子上都是汗湿的痕迹，他逃脱不了枷锁，做个工具却又不甘心，反反复复成为梦魇，重重惊鸿中，梦里一片赤滩。

他的俄语也有些生疏，挺了挺舌头缓缓地吐单词。

在没有开灯的卧室里，像回到了1955年的苏联。

5.

林光抓了一只鹅，邀请靳中明一起吃，彼时靳中明靠在床上，床头一杯水，膝上一本书看的正惬意，林光提着白白的大鹅就冲进了宿舍。

在一片鸡飞狗跳中，林光支棱着一头碎发站在靳中明的门口，后者的室友正在喝水，一口喷在窗户外面，靳中明看着林光起伏的胸膛，急促地呼吸着对他说:“走，带你烤大鹅！”

可怜的鹅是林光帮人背玉米换来的，学生们自己想加餐想吃肉这种方法最快，但是靳中明一向无欲无求，也对肉没有什么要求。以至于吃了这么久的食堂，一次伙食都没有被改善过。换句话说，他第一次改善伙食，托了林光的福气。

潮湿的木柴生火很难，林光点了很久才起了一点火苗，他兴趣昂扬地架起毛都没有除干净的大鹅，在渐渐沉下去的日光中打开了一瓶没有名字的酒。

酒精浓度高的吓人，靳中明喝多了直愣愣地盯着篝火看，他发现林光没有戴眼镜，眼睛竟然出奇的好看。

林光见他有些醉了，问他听没听过一首歌

“什么歌？”

“乌拉尔的花揪树”

靳中明摇摇头，林光哼出了开头几句，靳中明恍若大梦初醒一样拍拍腿，食指在空中点了好几下，熟悉的名字在嘴边，脑子里却一片空白。

赤赤愣愣的样子林光看了止不住的想笑，他轻轻地说:“我刚来苏联的时候，才知道有种东西叫同志之吻。”

“什么？”

靳中明意识模糊，只听清了一个吻字。

“同志之吻，志同道合的伙伴，以吻做结盟。”林光继续说

“哦......”靳中明拖长了音其实根本没反应过来，林光扭头看着前者红红的脸颊在火焰的噼噼啪啪声里变的温暖而柔软。

如果你问靳中明那个晚上最清晰的记忆，他会告诉你是烤焦的大鹅，但是只有他自己知道，是一个干燥的吻。

意味不明的吻，甚至抿住了嘴唇，用皮肤去贴他的脸，甚至没有吻住嘴唇，只在脸上蜻蜓点水，甚至结束后静默的空气里像一切从未发生。

靳中明时常怀疑是不是自己喝醉了出现幻觉，不然怎么那个吻还带着背景音乐，怎么第二天的林光依然若无其事地来找他。

“白天在车间见面我们多亲密，

可是晚上相会却沉默不语。

夏天晚上的星星尽瞧着他们俩，

却不明白告诉我他俩谁可爱。”

乌拉尔的花揪树，乌拉尔的花揪树。

数年后靳中明再次听到这首歌，已经名叫山楂树，像红豆这样带有特殊意味的东西一样，靳中明又想起那个晚上。

如露水的吻，消失在黎明的光里。

6.

1989年，当黎耀明黯然下台的时候，陈风格找到靳中明，之后的故事就像后人说的那样，他冷漠而迅速，残忍又冷血。他被塑造成没有温情的一个人，高高在上，孤家寡人。

唯有一次，记者来采访他，他着急地拍着手诉说着自己的担忧。

7.

哦，他在一个普通的夜晚，忽然想起林光曾经问他，为什么不上台拉二胡呢？

他说不想。

然后那个醉酒的夜晚，林光对他说，你不是不想，是不敢。

不要怕，不要害怕。想做什么就去做吧。

于是1989年，他做了。

8.

林光的故事停止在2019年7月22日，靳中明苍老的已经撑不开二胡的弓杆。他的力量已经控制不住自己的胳膊拉一曲《江河水》，于是他抱着琴嘴里哼着歌

护工在一旁站着听，听他唱俄文的老歌

中文怎么唱来着？

“秋天大雁的歌声已消失在远方，

大地已经盖上了一片白霜。

但是在这条崎岖的山间小路上，

我们三人到如今还徘徊在树旁。”

9.

我们二人到如今，还徘徊在树旁。

**Author's Note:**

> 《江河水》是二胡七级的一个考级曲，讲一个妻子丧夫后的一些事情。开头是考验一个人的基本功，声音弱但是不断，对手腕力量要求很高。
> 
> 山楂树我最喜欢听王晰，周深和刘彬濠合唱的那个版本。


End file.
